This is gay
by Lexisherenow
Summary: Mabel learns stuff. Pacifica is gay. Mabcifica.


_Real quick so hey guys this is just a little self indulgent Mabifica drabble cause I just rewatched all the seasons of GF and in all honestly, canonly Mabel is too boy crazy to even notice a_ _ **Pining**_ _Pacifica you could say. So it gets kinda sad but like, oh man hey , Pacifica gets some closure, might write something for them later too. Okay sorry carry on._

Sunset was getting closer as the mystery shack closed up shop for the day, Soos and the kids goofing around out front. The Pine twins finished duck taping twinkies to Soos' arm ; as Wendy egged them on, Pacifica watched from the porch and glanced at Mabel, then quickly looked down in fear of being met with another pair of eyes. Really just drop dead gorgeous eyes that made her nervous thinking about. Which she totally didn't do all the time. No way. Not like she could like anyone with her parents anyway. Aha. ' _Okay, I need to do this. For my own sake. Okay. Here we go.'_ She took a deep breath. And then another one.

"Um… Hey Mabel! Uh-" beautiful braceface turned her head around and cut her off.

"Oh hey! Paz come watch Soos eat all these twinkies off his body!" Her body shaking with excitement.

"Actually Mabel, I was wondering if we could have a moment real quick," Pacifica looked down at the ground and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Awwwww, but Soos,"

"Please Mabel." She whispered just loud enough to still here.

"Ohoho ho! Someone is in trouble!" Wendy winked at Pacifica. They talked earlier that day after Pacifica asked how to tell someone that she likes them. Wendy's answer? Just go up to them and do it. In Paz's opinion it could've been better advice. Pacifica didn't directly tell Wendy that it was Mabel she liked, but she guessed she just picked up on it. For some reason Wendy was good on picking up these things.

"Um okay? Do we need to talk inside?" Pacifica just nodded in response. "Okay," she glanced over at the boys. "Hold off on it till now okay guys." she said as she walked to Pacifica. "Roof?"

"Roof."

…

"So what's up? Is something wrong?" Mabel said sitting down on the edge of the platform, and patting the seat next to her. Pacifica sat down and took two deep breaths, then another one.

"Mabel I-"

"Oh my gosh! Did I do something wrong?!"

"Mabel please," Pacifica had calmed down a bit during the walk up here, it was actually quite peaceful. The sun was disappearing behind the trees yet it's light still seeped through them, with pink and orange hues . " I need to tell you this okay? I've been trying all day but just couldn't. Okay?"

Unsure Mabel answered, "Okay."

"I don't know why, just… I don't know when either. But ugh, I started… to have feelings for you. Okay? I really don't know. It's just. You were the first person to hate me for other things than being Rich. I don't know, but in some way that mattered to me, cause you were different But then we became friends… I guess after all the mini gold shenanigans. You were the first person to be my f-friend. I mean like.. I've never truly had that before. The closest I've come to is people who put up with me for my money. And then … I had to go mess it all up and get feelings for you and junk?" She felt tears start to swell up in her eyes, but she didn't let them afraid to show Mabel any weakness. "Mabel, I'm sorry. It's gross right? I'm a girl who likes you, another girl. I'm sorry." She covered her hands with her eyes, a nasty feeling in her stomach starting to rise up, all throughout her.

Mabel put a her hand on her back. Then looked down from the platform to the ground.

"I thought you liked Dipper?"

"I mean. I guess I pretended to like him. Everyone expected me to after the party. I didn't know what else to do. If my mom… if my dad, found out that I… I don't think I'd ever be able to face them." Pacifica rubbed her arm and looked anywhere. Anywhere but Mabel.

"Look Paz, I think I always knew." Pacifica's stomach dropped and she clenched at her chest.

"What?"

" It's just. You've tried harder to get my attention then anyone else, with petty schemes or not. You pay attention to me more than anyone else, and the way you look at me sometimes. I can just feel it." Mabel looked at Pacifica. ' _Was is obvious? Don't tell me it was obvious. Oh my god I can feel a panic attack starting,'_ "I may not return those feelings but Pacifica I don't hate you for that, I wouldn't ever hate you. If you like girls that's amazing in no way is it bad! That's just part of you. And you can't change that. Screw your parents if they can't accept that… I'm sorry too." Mabel ran her hands through her hair in anticipation to a response from Pacifica.

"Thank you Mabel." She choked out. She couldn't be more relieved. Mabel didn't completely hate her!

"Do you need a hug?" Pacifica nodded as Mabel wrapped her arms around her head, and buried her into her chest. It took her a second, but laying her head on her shoulder, Pacifica hugged back . Then all the tears she previously been holding up just bust out and she body started shaking. It wasn't a loud sob, but it wasn't a completely quiet cry. Mabel's grip just tightened. "Thank you Mabel" She stammered out between breaths, and repeated. "Thank you Mabel." They continued like this until Pacifica visibly calmed down. She then clammed up as soon as she felt awkward and pushed herself away from Mabel. "I'll pay you to forget this," she joked standing up. Then Mabel stood up and walked them inside. "Nah "


End file.
